bronze_mettlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sif
“Asgardian children train for fifty years with the great warriors of Valhalla. Thor and I stayed an extra thirty.” (Sif: Interlude) Lady Sif is a noble Asgardian. One of Asgard's greatest warriors, she frequently accompanies the Warriors Three, and was a loyal ally of Thor before his disappearance. History Sif was born with long, golden hair, the color of corn. In their childhood she grew very close to the princes, Thor and Loki. They trained together in Valhalla, and when it came time to leave, she and Thor agreed to stay even longer. During their training, Sif met the archer Egil Haldor, and the two defended a keep together against hundreds of assailants. When they returned Sif and Egil entered into a romance. But Sif faced mockery for going through the warrior training, as she was still considered a lady. When she became pregnant with twins in her adulthood, the mockery increased. Sif discovered that Loki had been egging the hecklers on, and confronted him. When faced directly, Loki slashed out with his knife as soon as her back was turned. Unprepared for the assault, Sif's hair was cut, and turned from gold to brown. Devastated by the loss of her hair, Sif attacked Loki, only for him to reveal he had been compelled to work against her by the will of the sorceress Lorelei, who was trying to remove her most prominent female opposition to power. Seemingly freed from her control by Sif's assault, Loki assisted her in tracking the sorceress, and forged a collar that would suppress her power over men. When they found Lorelei, she had enslaved Egil Haldor, Sif's lover, among hundreds of others. Lorelei ordered Egil to kill Sif. Even after Lorelei was collared and powerless, her spell over Egil persisted, even as the rest of her army scattered. Egil continued trying to kill Sif, and as Sif's will to keep fighting her lover wavered, Loki killed him, claiming it to be both a mercy and a necessity. The defeat of Lorelei did however prove Sif's status as a warrior, above any doubt of worth. In the following centuries, Sif raised the twins to adulthood, and came to terms with her lessened beauty. She fought alongside Thor and the Warriors Three many times, and eventually fought alongside her children as well. When it came time for Thor's coronation, she supported him, and celebrated. But when Frost Giants attacked during the event, she tried to temper his anger, to no avail. And she joined him in travelling to Jotunheim. When Thor was banished for his indiscretion, Sif took the Warriors Three to Midgard to recover him, even after Loki and Heimdall had both told them Thor was lost. But they didn't find Thor. And they left Midgard, and Thor's hammer Mjolnir behind. Soon after, Sif was alerted that Mjolnir had selected a different wielder, and once again traveled to Midgard to greet the man. She dueled him, and judged him worthy, and returned to Asgard. Abilities & Equipment Combat prowess Lady Sif is one of the greatest single combatants among the forces of Asgard. She is adept with almost all forms of melee weaponry, is a skilled archer, and has achieved total mastery of the sword. She is highly athletic, even for an Asgardian, and uses her agility to her advantage in combat. Divinity Sif is a god, and as such has a greater strength and complexity of spirit than most. She can use this to detect things about her surroundings, read the emotions of others, impose her will on reality, or interact with divine technology. While not as strong with her divinity as others of her kind, she still remains much more divinely powerful than most non-gods. Superhuman physiology As an Asgardian, Sif is exceedingly strong and durable by most species' standards. She can lift metric tons, and survive onslaughts that would kill a lesser species, such as a Kryptonian. Strategist She is also a trained strategist. Although her instincts tend to be too aggressive, she is very knowledgeable in team maneuvers and strategic formulas, as well as prominent historical battles for hundreds of species. Sword and shield Sif owns and most often carries a sword and shield combination, forged and enchanted specifically for her by Loki, as an apology for the loss of her hair. The sword has a second blade on the other side of the handle that can extend or retract on command. In addition, both blades can grow or shrink as she needs them to, being as small as a short sword or as long as a javelin. She can even separate these blades to dual-wield, if she so desires. Relationships Thor Egil Haldor Egil was Sif's lover for many decades, during and after their warrior training in Valhalla. The two often fought together, both against each other and against others. Egil fathered Sif's two children, Ullr and Ullin. The two both loved the other, deeply. After his death, Sif grieved him. She never courted again, although considered it with Thor centuries later. And she raised their children in his absence. The Warriors Three Lorelei Loki Phil Coulson Appearances Assets and Asgardians (Observed) Gods Among Us #EarthPrimeLivesMatter (Mentioned) Sif: Interlude See Also: Sif, on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Sif, on Wikipedia Category:Earth 1 Category:Characters Category:Asgard Category:Missing relationships Category:WIP Category:Missing personality Category:B-wave